


Eclipse

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ethan becomes injured during the eclipse, he goes to Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Fullmoon_ficlet prompt: moon.

Ethan ran as fast as he could from the massacre that was about to happen. His powers were gone and he had no way to defend himself, or any way to heal. He clutched at wound on his chest, blood gushing out between his fingers.

He needed to find somewhere safe. He needed somewhere to lay low and heal. He took a right turn and headed towards the first place he could think of.

Ethan made it to Danny’s house and found there were two sets of cars in the driveway. He couldn’t go through the front door and freak his boyfriend’s parents out. Instead he made his way to the back of the house and climbed the drainpipe to Danny’s room, finding it harder to do injured and human.

The room was dark when Ethan reached it and he debated going somewhere else before knocking on the window a couple times. The light turned on a few minutes later and Danny stared at him in shock before rushing over to the window and opening it. “Ethan, what happened?”

“Just let me in please,” Ethan whispered, finding it hard to talk.

Danny helped him through the window and got him onto the bed, not caring that blood was getting on his sheets. “Oh my God, umm…take your shirt off and I’ll go find something to clean all this up with.”

Danny disappeared from the room and Ethan got his coat and shirt off, pain spiking at he moved his arms. He had been thrown into a wall, and he wouldn’t be surprised if something was fractured. There were various cuts and bruises all over him, and there was a gash on his chest just below his heart that was still bleeding pretty badly. He took his shirt and pressed it to the wound so he blood wasn’t getting everywhere.

When Danny came back into the room, he closed the door before walking over to Ethan and kneeling in front of him. “You’re not healing,” Danny commented, as he pulled the shirt away from Ethan’s chest and ran a damp wash cloth over it.

Ethan blinked a couple of times. Did he hear Danny right? “Not healing?”

Danny looked up at him. “I know about the supernatural Ethan, and I know you’re a werewolf.”

Ethan bowed his head. “There’s a lunar eclipse. It takes our powers away.”

Danny turned and glanced outside. “I forgot that was tonight.” He turned back to Ethan and continued to wipe away the blood, before checking out the wound. “It’s deep,” Danny mumbled, grabbing some gauze he brought with him and pressing it to the wound. “Hold this here.”

Ethan lifted his hand and their fingers brushed. He heard Danny let out a shaky breathe before pulling his hand away and grabbing the washcloth once more. He gently touched Ethan’s chin with his freehand and ran the washcloth over the cut near Ethan’s eye. “What happened?”

“There was a fight,” Ethan replied. “Someone who knew what the eclipse would do to us.”

Danny frowned but didn’t say anything. He just continued to clean Ethan up until almost all the blood was gone. “Anything broken?” He asked, dropping his hands to Ethan’s thigh.

Ethan shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“I think you’ll be ok,” Danny said. “Nothing looks too serious.”

“Ok.”

Their eyes locked and Ethan stared into Danny’s eyes, for a second he thought he saw them flash another color, but chalked it up to the lighting. Ethan took Danny’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Thank you. I-I didn’t want to bother you but I didn’t know where else to go.”

Danny smiled softly, and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Ethan’s lips. Ethan kissed him back feeling Danny’s other hand gently push aside the hand holding the gauze to his chest. Ethan tried to pull away to see what he was doing, but Danny followed and they kissed again.

He felt a strange energy running through him, and then the skin on his chest started stitching itself back together. He pulled back and looked down to see a silvery light coming from Danny. He blinked a couple of times and watched Danny’s hand pull away from his chest where the skin was smooth once more.

“What-what did you do?”

“We’ve both had our secrets,” Danny said, looking up at Ethan. “Mine was hidden in plain sight, you just never saw it.”

“What do you mean?”

“My last name, it means ‘full moon’ in Hawaiian,” Danny replied. “I can be a source of power if needed. I can give you strength when you need it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a wolf?”

Ethan frowned. “Danny-“

“It’s ok.” Danny placed his hand to another wound on Ethan’s body and the light came back. “I’m not as strong as my parents but I can give you the power you need to fight back.”


End file.
